Journey Abroad
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Talk to the gate guard to obtain this mission. The gate guard will send you to Halver inside the castle. Halver will tell you to travel to Bastok and Windurst and go to the embassy. Which nation you go first is up to you. Bastok to Windurst *Head to the Consulate of San d'Oria in Metalworks and talk to the ambassador inside. After a long cutscene, he will send you to the President's office. Speak to Pius, who will explain the situation. Now talk to Grohm inside the eatery. He will give you some Pickaxes, but this may not be enough. You can also just buy the Mine Gravel at the Auction House and skip the pickaxe step below. *Buy extra pickaxes, and a map to Palborough Mines, located in the northeast corner of North Gustaberg that you must enter through Port Bastok. Only Sneak is necessary while inside Palborough Mines. Head to (F-7) after entering, where there are several mythril seams. Trade your pickaxe to the seams. It may take several attempts. Once you obtain the gravel, head to the second level of the map. You will find a refiner with a lid. Trade the gravel to the refiner, then pull the lever. Continue to the path to the left side of the map, around, and back to the area under the machine (you can also walk off the ledge on the top). You will find a lever, which needs to be pulled. You will receive the item that the ambassador wants. Return to the embassy and trade that item to the ambassador. The ambassador will tell you at this point that the Bastok part of the mission is done. *Now either get a Teleport-Mea, if you have the Mea crystal, or head to Selbina. Take the ferry to Mhaura, and make sure you have Silent Oils in case Sea Horror shows up, or just stay below deck. Once you arrive in Mhaura, you will go Buburimu Peninsula >> Tahrongi Canyon >> East Sarutabaruta >> Windurst. Once inside Windurst, go to your embassy in Windurst Woods. After you talk to the people inside the embassy, they will ask you to go to Heavens Tower, which is in Windurst Walls. Kupipi inside the tower will give you a key that will get you inside Balga's Dais. *Purchase a map of Giddeus, find a level 25 party (with someone that can sleep), and bring antidotes (White Mages may need reraiser). Make sure your gear is level 25 or under, as you will be fighting a BCNM fight that is capped at Level 25. Only Invisible is needed inside Giddeus. Once inside of Giddeus, head to (G-12) to zone into Balga's Dais. *Upon entering the battlefield and receiving a cutscene, you will find Searcher and Black Dragon. The order of the fight is Searcher > Black Dragon. The Black Mage should use Elemental Seal + Sleep on the dragon while everyone kills the Searcher. Once is gone, the dragon will die quickly. This dragon has a very potent AOE poison attack that does 10 damage per tick, which makes antidotes necessary. He also may curse the tanks. *Once the dragon is defeated, another cutscene will happen. You will be transported to West Sarutabaruta. Report to the embassy. The embassy will tell you that this part of mission is done. It is time to talk to Halver. Windurst to Bastok *Go to the Consulate of San d'Oria in Windurst Woods and talk to Mourices, who will send you to Heavens Tower. Talk to Kupipi to receive the shield key item, then head to Giddeus. *Once in Giddeus, drop down to the lower level. You will need to defeat Zhuu Buxu the Silent, which has a 10 minute repop. He will drop an Parana Shield, which you will need 2 of them. The drop rate is 100%. If you are in a party, you will have to wait for him to pop again til everyone has a shield. Once everyone has their shields, follow the torches to find Uu Zhoumo. Talk to Uu Zhoumo and he will take the key item Kupipi gave you. Now return to the embassy in Windurst. Trade both shields to the embassy representative. After speaking to the embassy, the Windurst part of the mission is complete. *Now take Teleport-Dem and head into Bastok. Go to the embassy inside Metalworks. Talk to Savae E Paleade for a cutscene. She will send you to talk to Pius in the south room of the president's office. You will then be directed to see Grohm in the Craftsmen's Eatery. He will tell you about the burning circle in Waughroon Shrine. Now find a full level 25 party and make sure to have level 25 gear. *Head to Palborough Mines. Only Sneak is needed. Head to the third floor of the mines, which you can take a shortcut by going up an elevator at I-8 of Floor 1. Here, Sneak is necessary below level 30. Head North to the next room, then west and eventually south. You will encounter a bridge which you will cross. Head South and East and you will find a zone at (H-10). *You will enter a BCNM capped at level 25. White Mages need Reraiser, as Reraise will cancel upon entering the battlefield. You will find Seeker and Dark Dragon after a long cutscene. The order of the fight is Seeker > Dark Dragon. Dark Dragon has an attack that petrifies a party member, so you will need 2 tanks. *Upon defeating the dragon, another cutscene will occur and you will zone into another part of the mines. To return to Bastok, head due north across the bridge, and then west the moment you cross the bridge. You will take a boat that takes you back to Bastok. Report to the embassy, they will tell you to report to Halver. ---- Game Description ;Mission Orders :Visit the faraway nations of Bastok and Windurst and receive official recognition as an adventurer. :;Mission Orders (Windurst -> Bastok) ::;Journey to Windurst :::Bring an offering (a shield) from Heavens Tower in Windurst to the Yagudo treasure room in Giddeus. To uphold the honor of San d'Oria, claim two of the same shields from the Yagudo on your return. ::;Journey to Bastok :::Reports indicate that the Quadav who inhabit the deepest levels of Palborough Mines are up to something. An official named Pius will instruct you further. :;Mission Orders (Bastok -> Windurst) ::;Journey to Bastok :::Survey Bastokan mining technology, and bring some mythril sand out of Palborough Mines. An official named Pius will instruct you further. ::;Journey to Windurst :::Oust the giant monster that dwells deep inside the Yagudo realm of Giddeus. category:Missions